mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcripts/My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship
:bump :Wallflower Blush: Excuse me. :Sunset Shimmer: I'm sorry. I didn't see you come in :Wallflower Blush: I've been here for awhile. :Sunset Shimmer: I didn't realize. :Wallflower Blush: I've been trying to get your attention for like half the song. :Applejack: softly Ain't she a quiet one? :Rainbow Dash: Yeah. And we know some pretty shy people, am I right? :’’’Fluttershy’’’: We do? Who? :Sunset Shimmer: I'm Sunset Shimmer. President of the Yearbook Committee and editor in chief. Do you want to join? We could always use extra help.  :Wallflower Blush: I'm Wallflower Blush. :Sunset Shimmer: Nice to meet you. :Wallflower Blush: I've been on the Yearbook Committee all year. :Sunset Shimmer: Oh! Umm… :Wallflower Blush: We met in ninth-grade English. :Sunset Shimmer: And... I was... saying it was nice to meet you then. You didn't let me finish. :Wallflower Blush: Anyway, I counted up all the votes for the yearbook Superlatives. :Equestria Girls: clamoring :Sunset Shimmer: reading "Most Likely to Succeed, Best Smile, Class Clown." gasp Ooh! We won Best Friends! Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle and me! :Pinkie Pie: I always knew I liked you all, but now it's official! In yearbook form! The people have spoken! :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, good for Micro Chips. "Most Likely to Invent Cold Fusion." Not a reason to be jealous. Pfft! I'm not! laughs :Fluttershy: Don't worry, Twilight. We know you're a genius. :Rainbow Dash: Besides, it's just the yearbook. :Equestria Girls: gasp :Sunset Shimmer: Just the yearbook?! :Applejack: groans Now ya gone and dunnit! :Sunset Shimmer: The student body has entrusted me with the responsibility of gathering their memories into the pages of this book. In thirty years, we might not remember everything, but we will remember what's in the yearbook. :Rainbow Dash: Well, I'm entrusting you not to put us next to "Best Muscles". Every time you close the book, it'll be like we're kissing Bulk Biceps! :Rarity: Oh. Uh, why don't we take our picture at the beach on Saturday? Everyone's bound to look adorable. :Pinkie Pie: Beach day! I'll make my world-famous fun-in-the-sun cupcakes. to Fluttershy The secret ingredient is edible sunscreen! It's SPF fun-hundred! :Fluttershy: Yech. :opens :Trixie Lulamoon: The Great and Powerful Trixie demands to speak to the yearbook editor immediately! :Sunset Shimmer: Unfortunately for me, that's me. What do you want, Trixie?  :Trixie Lulamoon: Ha! Just as I suspected. I was not voted Greatest and Most Powerfulest! Explain yourself! :Sunset Shimmer: How should I put this? You didn't win Greatest and Most Powerful because it wasn't one of the superlatives. :Trixie Lulamoon: Hmm. Neither was Biggest Meanie, but that didn't stop you from winning it our freshman year. :Applejack: That was different. The whole school voted for her. :Pinkie Pie: She was soooooooo mean. :Twilight Sparkle: Of course, we all know that you've earned the right not to be remembered that way. :Sunset Shimmer: Thanks. Trixie We're not having a Greatest and Powerfulest superlative. Sorry. :Trixie Lulamoon: Oh, you're the one who'll be sorry, Sunset Shimmer! When you least expect it, I'll have my revenge, and then I'll disappear… Like this! Behold! The Magician's Exit! :poof! :Equestria Girls: cough :handle jiggling :Sunset Shimmer: Allow me. We were actually on or way out. :unlocks :Trixie Lulamoon: Hmph! :Equestria Girls: laughing :Wallflower Blush: I'll just finish up. :Sunset Shimmer: Ooh. Forgot to turn off the lights. :Wallflower Blush: ...in the dark. :Sunset Shimmer: voiceover Dear Princess Twilight, I thought you'd be happy to hear that the girls and I were voted Best Friends in the yearbook today. After all, if you hadn't forgiven me, I'd still be the arrogant student I was when I left Equestria. You gave me the second chance I didn't deserve, and I'll never forget it. Your friend, Sunset Shimmer. :noises :Twilight Sparkle: Group picture, practice run #36A, attempt 7, success! Oh no! Your eyes do not deceive you. I finally invented a Selfie Sensing camera. It hovers into position whenever it detects a selfie opportunity! grunts :Applejack: I prefer to take selfies myself... ie. :Rarity: Which beach blanket should we use for the photograph? :Rainbow Dash: You mean the white one? Or the white one?  :Rarity: gasps This is toasted oat! And linen lamb's wool… Eggshell, warm frost, pale nimbus, and... well, that one is white, I suppose. :Rainbow Dash: Yeah. That's the one I was talking about. :blowing, waves rushing in :Spike: Don't worry, Rarity! I got it! :Pinkie Pie: No, I got it! I got it!  :Spike: Ah! I got it! I got it! :Pinkie Pie and Spike: yell I don't got it. :sound :Pinkie Pie: Ocean monster! Ocean monster!!! :Spike: yells :Fluttershy: Quincy the sea turtle says the tide's coming in. We should take the picture soon or risk having damp ankles. Oh, he's so thoughtful. :Rarity: Ick. :Sunset Shimmer: Oh. Twilight, You go the Selfie Sensor working? :and beeping :Sunset Shimmer: O... kay. So who's ready to take a Best Friends picture. :beat :Sunset Shimmer: Uh-oh, what did I do? :beat :Sunset Shimmer: Should we do it now or did you wanna swim first? How's the water? :Applejack: Sunset Shimmer? Askin' to be in our Best Friends picture? Heh. Now I've heard it all. :Sunset Shimmer: Am I missing the joke here? :Rarity: The only joke is whatever this is you're playing on us, acting all nice like you're our friend. :Fluttershy: And it's not funny! :Rainbow Dash: Because you aren't nice. :Applejack: And we ain't friends. :Sunset Shimmer: Wait. What? :Applejack: You got applesauce in yer ears? I said, we ain't fr— Whoa! :Sunset Shimmer: You sure can. :Pinkie Pie: squee :Sci-Twi: I'm so sorry. :Shimmer ::My friends are here to bring me round... :Sunset Shimmer: gasps It's like I've been... erased. :Sunset Shimmer: This has to be a bad dream. Wake up, Sunset. Wake up! Ow! :Pinkie Pie: Nope. You're awake. giggles Ow! Me, too! giggles :Sunset Shimmer: I can see your memories, and I'm not in them! :Applejack: And exactly how is it that you can see our memories, if you don't mind me askin'? :Sunset Shimmer: With this! :Rarity: Ah, pfft! It's obviously a cheap knockoff of ours. :Sunset Shimmer: We got them together. You were there, remember? :Fluttershy: Why is she still talking to us? :Sunset Shimmer': Pinkie Pie, what about when I came to your sleepover before the Battle of the Bands? :Pinkie Pie: Ha! The closest you've ever come to a party of mine is freshman year, when you pretended to be Applejack and texted me: "Your party is lamer than a hungry duck in snow boots." :Applejack: Like I'd ever say that. :Pinkie PIe: It really hurt my feelings. :Fluttershy: And it wasn't very nice to the ducks, either. :Sunset Shimmer: That was a long time ago. Twilight, you remember me, right? We've been through so much together. Please… :Twilight Sparkle: I only met you once, when you yelled at me at the Games. :Sunset Shimmer: Doesn't anyone remember that I've changed? Maybe not any''one''. I'll be right back. :Rarity: Don't hurry back, darling! :Sunset Shimmer: sighs Dear Princess Twilight, this is gonna sound crazy, but… are we friends? Am I nice? Please answer... :Princess Twilight Sparkle: voiceover Of course we're friends! :Sunset Shimmer: sighs :Princess Twilight Sparkle: voiceover Are you okay? What's going on? :'Sunset Shimmer': voiceover ''Kinda hard to explain. Might be easier in person. Well, not "person", so to speak… :Sunset Shimmer: Twilight! :Princess Twilight Sparkle: Sunset? :Sunset Shimmer: Aah! Oops! laughs I was trying to hug you! :Princess Twilight Sparkle: So what's been happening? :Princess Twilight Sparkle: This is bad, Sunset. It's way beyond anything I've ever heard of. Although… :Sunset Shimmer: What? :Princess Twilight Sparkle: I just had an idea. But you might not like it. :Sunset Shimmer: I'll do anything to get my friends back, Twilight. :Princess Twilight Sparkle: There is one pony who might be able to help, but I don't know if you two want to see each other. :Sunset Shimmer: Who? Oh. :open :Princess Twilight Sparkle: Sooo, Princess Celestia… laugh you'll never guess who's back! Actually, maybe you can guess, 'cause she's right here, but… um… Sunset Am I helping? :Sunset Shimmer: sighs Princess Celestia, the last time we saw each other, I was your snide little pupil who betrayed and abandoned you. :Princess Twilight Sparkle: whispering I wouldn't have said it ‘'that'' way. throat What Sunset means to say is— :Sunset Shimmer: I mean that I come before you a changed pony, humbly asking for forgiveness, guidance, and knowledge. :music :Sunset Shimmer: Or I can just go, and you never have to see me again. :Princess Celestia: I've missed you, Sunset Shimmer. :Sunset Shimmer: I'm so sorry. :Princess Twilight Sparkle: squee :Princess Celestia: I am not familiar with the exact spell that could have erased your friends' memories. But it sounds like Equestrian magic is at work in your world. :Princess Luna: Hmm. Indeed. The toilings of this nefarious enchantment could portend unimaginable catastrophe if left unchecked. :Sunset Shimmer: giggle :slap! :Sunset Shimmer: Sorry. I'm just used to hearing you say no student parking in the faculty lot. Heh heh. :Princess Luna: This "faculty lot" you speak of sounds like a place of great power. :Sunset Shimmer and Princess Twilight Sparkle: giggle :Princess Celestia: The answers you seek are in the Canterlot Library. :Sunset Shimmer: There's over a million books in here. :Princess Twilight Sparkle: I wish! But don't worry. You're looking at somepony who knows this place like the back of her hoof. Where are you going, Princess Celesta? :Princess Celestia: To the restricted section. :Princess Twilight Sparkle: hyperventilating There's a... a reh… a reh… a reh... :Sunset Shimmer: Breathe, Twilight. :opening :squeaking :Sunset Shimmer and Princess Twilight Sparkle: gasps :Princess Twilight Sparkle: Omigoshomigoshomigoshomigoshomigosh!!! So many books all unread!! Ancient historical artifacts!!! gasps I just... I just... I can't... wheezes :Sunset Shimmer: You sure you're up for helping me go through all this stuff? :Princess Twilight Sparkle: Don't take this away from me!!! NNo way! Can you believe they have ‘'Canterlot Cantabiles Volume Thirty-one''? You heard me! ‘'Thirty-one''! Sunset, that's when it gets goooooooood! gasps Over here! An original Windigo Weather Warning from the pre-Equestrian era! Omigosh! I just can't! :Sunset Shimmer and Princess Ceslestia: laugh :Sunset Shimmer: tiredly Did you know Chancellor Puddinghead tried to pass a law mandating Earth ponies drink carrot juice at every meal? I do. Know that. Now. :Princess Twilight Sparkle: Awww. Sounds like you got to read all the fun books. yawns We should probably take a break from looking… :Sunset Shimmer: sighs :Princess Twilight Sparkle: Because I found something! You're familiar with the ‘'Seven Trials of Clover the Clever''? :Sunset Shimmer: Obviously. Why? :Princess Twilight Sparkle: Well, first of all, these date back to before the founding of Equestria. Look at this. :Sunset Shimmer: "The Memory Stone". That sounds promising. :Princess Twilight Sparkle: It belonged to an evil sorceress who was practically invincible. With the Memory Stone, she could erase any memory from anypony. Even fragments of memories. :Sunset Shimmer: Fragments like… memories of me being nice?  :Princess Twilight Sparkle: Mm-hmm. Clover the Clever knew the sorceress had to be stopped and the Stone destroyed, so he chased her across land and sea. But every time he got close, the sorceress would erase his memory and escape. But he kept finding her. :Sunset Shimmer: How? :Princess Twilight Sparkle: These scraps of parchment. He secretly wrote everything down so he'd know what had happened and where to go next like a trail of bread crumbs. :Sunset Shimmer: Clever! Ohhhh, Clover the— yeah, got it. What happened on the other side of this portal? :Princess Twilight Sparkle: The last page is missing. Clover must've hid it to keep anypony else from finding the Memory Stone. Sunset, what if the Memory Stone ended up in your world? :Sunset Shimmer: And someone is using it to make everyone hate me again? :Sunset Shimmer and Princess Twilight Sparkle: But who? :Pinkie Pie: We’ve been out here awhile. Time to reapply! :squishing :Twilight Sparkle: I've been thinking... Should we be worried about Sunset Shimmer? :Trixie Lulamoon: Yeah! Worried she comes back! I think it’s a shame the way she's treating you, pretending to be your friend. She's obviously up to something. Sunset Shimmer thinks the whole school exists just to serve her. to Snips and Snails Water please! the Equestria Girls You know, seeing as how the yearbook president seems to be having a little identity crisis, I believe that means the vice president takes over. And, like... gasps that’s you, Rarity! :Rarity: If this is your way of asking to be made the Greatest and Most Powerful, the answer is no. And didn’t we have this conversation yesterday? I can’t quite remember. :Applejack: Uh... :Fluttershy: Hmm. :Trixie Lulamoon: Maybe we did, maybe we didn't. Memory is such a fickle thing. You never know when you'll forget something important. Like how Great and Powerful I'' am, which is why I need to be in the yearbook! :'Rarity': groans I'll think about it. :'Trixie Lulamoon': That’s all I ask. :'Sunset Shimmer': I should be getting back to my world. Maybe I can convince my friends I'm telling the truth, now that I know what we're looking for. :'Princess Twilight Sparkle': The Memory Stone. I’ll stay here and search the restricted section top to bottom until I find a way to get your friends’ memories back. :'Sunset Shimmer': If that’s even possible. :'Princess Twilight Sparkle': Oh, it’s possible. Even if I have to reorganize the whole library by subject, or maybe chronologically! I’ll figure it out. :'Sunset Shimmer': Thank you. Both of you. :'Princess Celestia': This is quite a contrast from the last time we parted ways. But you are not that way anymore. With every choice you make, you prove yourself to possess a kind heart. :'Sunset Shimmer': I guess I had a good teacher. :'Princess Twilight Sparkle': You were a good student. :'Sunset Shimmer''' and Princess Twilight Sparkle: laugh :Princess Celestia: angrily Are you saying I wasn't a good teacher? :Princess Celestia: laughs :Sunset Shimmer and Princess Twilight Sparkle: in laughter :Sunset Shimmer: Princess Celestia has a sense of humor? Looks like I'm not the only one who's changed. :Sunset Shimmer, Princess Celestia and Princess Twilight Sparkle: laugh :Rainbow Dash: I'm not holding back this time! :Fluttershy: That's what I'm afraid of. squeals :Pinkie Pie: Bring it on, Rainbow Dash! You and Rarity just bought your team a one-way ticket on the express train to You're Going Down! :Rainbow Dash: Ooh. Nice game face, Pinkie Pie. :Pinkie Pie: Thanks! I've been practicing all day. Isn't that right, little baby camera? You're in my house now! :Spike: growls :Rarity: laughs Somebody's jealous! :Spike: Please call me when the flying can opener learns how to fetch. :and beeping :Spike: You're the worst! :and beeping :Spike: down :Rainbow Dash: grunts :Fluttershy: squeals :Pinkie Pie: grunts :Rainbow Dash: grunts :Sunset Shimmer: Great news, guys! I figured it out. Someone's erased your memories with Equestrian magic! You don't remember, but we're still friends! :beat :Sunset Shimmer: This is the Memory Stone. Do you recognize it? :beat :Sunset Shimmer: Uh. Right. Guess not. But look. See? This is proof? We are friends! :Rest of the Equestria Girls: Ehh... :Trixie Lulamoon: Oh please! This is the same girl who made flawless fake photos of your friend trashing the gym. :Pinkie Pie: Yeah! Wait a minute. Is this supposed to be me making such a ridiculous face? Ha! I'd never fake a face like that! Preposterous! Fake, I say! :Trixie Lulamoon: cackles My work here is done. Trixie out! :poof! :Trixie Lulamoon: And don't forget, Rarity, you promised to put me in the yearbook! :Sunset Shimmer: Wait! You did what? grunts :crunch :Twilight Sparkle: gasps :Sunset Shimmer: It was an accident! I can help fix it! :Twilight Sparkle: I think you've helped enough! :door closes :whispering and gossiping :bump :Sunset Shimmer: I don't want your lunch money! I'm not mean! Got it? I'm not mean! :Sunset Shimmer: So... here we are. :Trixie Lulamoon: Here we do are. :it is ooooonnnn" type music :Trixie Lulamoon: You really want to do this here in the hallway in front of everyone? :Sunset Shimmer: Up to you. :Trixie Lulamoon: Behold! Canterlot High School's Greatest and Powerfules Student! If a seven-scale mockup doesn't convince you, I don't know what will. :Sunset Shimmer: Where's the Memory Stone? You turned my friends against me just because I wouldn't put you in the yearbook as the Greatest and Powerfulest! Dah, "Powerfulest" isn't even a word! :Trixie Lulamoon: What are you talking about? :Sunset Shimmer: It's not a word! :Trixie Lulamoon: No. What Memory Stone? :Sunset Shimmer: The one you used to erase everyone's memory, you manipulative... blowhard! :Trixie Lulamoon: A stone that could make everyone forget all the bad tricks I've done... Which is no tricks. Your puny rock pales in comparison to the Great and Powerful Trixie! :Sunset Shimmer: I don't believe it. You have no idea what I'm talking about. :Trixie Lulamoon: I don't. Sorry. :Sunset Shimmer: groans :Trixie Lulamoon: Did somebody really erase everyone's memories of you? :Sunset Shimmer: Mm-hmm. :Trixie Lulamoon: And even though we all know you're the Biggest Meanie, you're saying you're not mean anymore? :Sunset Shimmer: It's complicated. :Trixie Lulamoon: So you have this idea of who you're supposed to be, but no one in school sees you that way. Is that it? Trust me. I get it. :Sunset Shimmer: Ha. I can't believe the only person who believes me is the one I called a manipulative blowhard. Sorry. :Trixie Lulamoon'': I took it as a compliment. Let me help you find the Stone. :'''Sunset Shimmer: What's in it for you? :beat :Sunset Shimmer: No way. Absolutely not. :Trixie Lulamoon: Well, if you'd rather go on being the Biggest Meanie, that's fine by me. :Princess Twilight Sparkle: I've looked everywhere! Why can't I find the missing pages? I've always been good to you, library!!! :thud :Princess Twilight Sparkle: gasps This is it! The last piece was in a secret compartment! Clover the Clever buried the Stone. This rock formation must be somewhere in the other world. But it doesn't say how to get your memories back. reading "Perhaps if I had destroyed the Stone right away, some of my memories could have returned, but when the sun sets by the third day after a memory has been taken, it is erased forever." :Princess Celestia: You must warn Sunset Shimmer at once. :Sunset Shimmer: So where should we start... partner? :Trixie Lulamoon: How about with what I call you? I'm thinking the Great and Powerful Trixie's Pretty Decent Assistant-Detective-Helper Person. :music :conversing :Equestria Girls: and talking :Trixie Lulamoon: A cafeteria full of suspects, two detectives, and only one Memory Stone. Seems impossible, but so does pulling a rabbit out of a hat, and I do that all the time. Let's talk motive. Who here hates you enough to erase everyone's good memories of you? :Sunset Shimmer: If you go back far enough... everyone. sighs :Trixie Lulamoon: writing "Known enemies: all." :opening :Nurse Redheart: G-g-good afternoon, ladies. You feeling okay? :Trixie Lulamoon: That depends on how well you answer my questions. Has anyone come in complaining of memory problems in the last few weeks? :Nurse Redheart: Not that I can recall... :Trixie Lulamoon: You can't recall? to Sunset We're too late! :Sunset Shimmer: Is there anything you can tell us about it? Anything at all? :Maud Pie: deadpan I can't tell much from a drawing. :Sunset Shimmer: Okay. :Maud Pie: [deadpan[ Only that it's felsic0-intrusive igneous, granular in texture, most likely arranged in an equiangular matrix, with scattered biotite mica and amphibole, at least sixty-five percent alkali feldspar by volume, with a melting point of twelve-fifty centigrade, plus or minus ten degrees. Sorry I couldn't be more helpful. :Trixie Lulamoon: Sure, it seems like we've only come up with dead ends. But I mean, it could be worse. :Sunset Shimmer: sighs It's worse. :Twilight Sparkle: Good as new! Best Friends yearbook group picture, take two, #36A, attempt eight! :Equestria Girls: Best friends! :Fluttershy: We'd be proud to call you... :Rest of the Equestria Girls: Our friend! Category:Equestria Girls transcripts